Future Unwritten
by Lee-Aeront
Summary: “Who can say where the road goes, where the day flows? Only time.” —Enya
1. Untitled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bleach characters, or near anything else mentioned in this story. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and anything else belongs to their respected owners.

_No one knows where our choices will lead us..._

_what our futures' hold for us._

_We only know what is now..._

_and what is the past._

_Our choices are our own..._

_be they good or bad._

_We shape our own future..._

_our chosen paths leading us to what fate has rightfully given._

_Choose the paths carefully..._

_within the paths we choose, our lives are affected._

_But for now..._

_our futures' are still unwritten._

_Halie Blakeney_

Here is my re-write of the first chap, I've finally gotten over my writters block so now I can re-write this story in the new direction I want it to go. Leave a reviev if you can, I need to see I what I write is good enough or if I need to improve. Thanks.

**P.S.- ** --' , don't blame me if the poems' crappy, I wrote it on a whim when I was thinking of what to put for the intro...


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer:** i do not own this anime or characters, only my own characters and this plot and this story.

**Thanks to:** gameroy, JamesRKS, xSTALKERx, Marie Darkholme, and darkangel1910, for your reveiws.

--

Where am I... what happened?

'Tatsuki...'

What happened to me? Whose voice is that?

'Tatsuki, get up.'

Is that...is that Ichigo whispering? Whats he doing in... my... room? This mattress is to hard to be mine?! WHAT THE...

"HELL!" yelled tatsuki springing up, and unfortunately, head butting Renji, who was squatting in front of her.

"OW, DAMMIT TO HELL, THAT HURT YOU WENCH!!" cried Renji whinning while holding his bloody nose. "..." everyone except Tatsuki and Ichigo laughed at Renji's whining, he got beat by a girl without her even trying to do it. "Tatsuki, how do you feel?" asked a unusually worried Ichigo squatting in front of her. Everyone looked towards her while quieting the earlier laughs.

"Well, my head hurts, and it hurts to move, like there is a weight pushing me down. Other than that, I'm just dandy." muttered Tatsuki. Then she noticed his face changed, not literally, but in emotion, like he was in pain.

Then she took a closer look at Ichigo's face. He had glassy eyes, and that either meant he was sick or close to tears... what exactly happened? "What happened Ichigo?" By this time everyone had quit laughing and looked at Tatsuki with mixed emotions.

Sadness, Orihime and Rukia, worry, Ichigo and Renji and Toushiro,...sympathy, Urahara and Ikkaku... those assholes.

"Ichigo, what happened?" He only leaned away, and hid his face behind his bangs. Rukia came up, "Tatsuki, you-well," she couldn't say it, but she had to...

"I'm sorry, but you're dead..."

**--Three weeks earlier--**

_...Karakura High School, 7:45 A.M..._

"I-CHI-GO!" said Keigo, running into a 'Ichigo style' clothesline. You know when people put their arm out and people hit it, but Ichigo's is with a foot to the face added.

"Keigo, STOP DOING THAT! How many times do I have to tell you that, when you do that, I will automatically hurt you." said a very annoyed ichigo.

"Keigo, you should listen to him, every day you get really beat up by running up to him and screaming his name at the top of your lungs." reasoned Mizuiro

"Keigo, listen to him, I mean every day I get better at whooping 'cause you refuse to listen to me when I say STOP DOING THAT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FRIENDS HAVE TURNED AGINST ME, NOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Keigo with dramatic gusto, plus the totally fake anime tears.

"He's helpless..." commented Ichigo.

"I agree."

"Has he met my dad? They act just alike."

"Dunno-" Mizuiro was saying

"Hey, Ichigo!" yelled tatsuki running down the hall.

"Huh?" answered Ichigo.

"Did you hear about the new students were getting?" said Tatsuki beaming, they don't get too many new students in Karakura.

"Yeah, I heard they're coming in a few days or so..."said Ichigo unsure.

_**RIING!!**_

"Oh, bell, see you in class Tats." said Ichigo with a smile as he turned to go to his locker. Tatsuki only smiled back, a feeling of happiness in her when she heard him use that nickname. As she turned to go to her own locker she heard Keigo say, "Later Tats." Tatsuki froze in mid-step, evil/annoyed, pupil-less eyes and a tick on her head present instead of the smile she had moments before. "_What did you call me?_" She asked him in a demonic voice. Mizuiro had enough sense to take a few steps away from the doomed Keigo, who was currently sweating bullets and so very close to soiling his pants as Tatsuki stepped closer. "See you in class Keigo, Tatsuki." with that he left to the classroom.

For the next 10 minutes all you heard were screams terror and pain...

...

"Abarai, Renji."

"Tch, here."

"Arisawa, Tatsuki."

"Here."

"Asano, Keigo."

" _...I'm here, MWAHAHAHAHAH-_ " cackled Keigo a he best as he could with numerous bandages, courtesy of Tatsuki. That was until he looked in Tatsuki's direction. "_AHa- eeep!_"

"...ok, then." the teacher said holding in laughter like the rest of the class.

_'I wonder why there havent been any hollows lately, this is really unusual.'_

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro."

_'Pipsqueak, heh.'_

"...Here."

_'Is it me, or did it just get colder in here?'_

"Kojima, Mizuiro."

"I'm here, _sensei_."-sensei blushes-

-sweatdrop on everyone except Mizuiro, Keigo, and their sensei- _'He really is a flirt, Keigo was right?! Oh no the world is gonna end!!'_

"Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"..."

"**Kurosaki, Ichigo.**"

"..."

"_**KUROSAKI, ICHIGO!!**_"

"Huh? Oh, here." -sweatdrop again- "...detention, with Arisawa supervising." -sensei cackles and everyone feels pity for Ichigo, their sensei was evil.-

"Matsumoto, Rangiku."

"I'm here sensei, did you get a new haircut?"

"Why yes, I did, **thank you for noticing Matsumoto-san**." -yet, another class seatdrop.-

"Moru-...nevermind, everyone is here, now lets start class!" -...how many of these are there?!...-sigh- another sweatdrop-

...

_3...2...1...__**RING!!**_

"Finally, now I have to sneak away from detention-"

"Oh _Ichigo_, you weren't thinking of skipping detention were you?" laughed Tatsuki

"Crap, I need to learn to not say what I think aloud." muttered Ichigo.

"You got that right, now, as for your detention..."

...

_Kurosaki Clinic_

...

-door opens, in walks Ichigo.-

"ICH-I-GO!!"

_**WHAM!!**_

"Most...ugh-impresive my s-son, you have..._owwww_, improved." whined and cried Isshin.

"..." and Ichigo holds up two fingers.

"I will get you next time my son, you will not beat me a third time!!" yelled Isshin, then he ran and started weeping at Masagi's poster on the wall.

"So, how was your day, Ichi-nii?" asked Yuzu.

"It was alright, though I had detention." explained Ichigo sitting down at the table for dinner.

"Oh, so how did it go, your home early today." stated Karin, it was 6:53.

"I had to help Tatsuki with her sparring."

"Oh, and who won?" said Karin with a smirk, knowing the answer.

"..." he chose to stay quite. He knew that she Idolized Tatsuki like an unofficial older sister. Besides, if he told Karin that he almost beat her, Tatsuki would surely make sure he would never utter a word again. -shiver-


	3. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach or its characters, only my own.

**Thanks to:** xSTALKERx, Marie Darkholme, darkangel1910, gameroy, Akatsuki Leader13, JamesRKS, and Okibamu. if I forgot to put you on the list, sorry 'bout that, remind me and I'll put you on it.

**A.N.:** REVIEW PEOPLE! tell me what you think, this story has over 1,000 hits, and only 14 reviews, please review, i dont care if you even tell me it sucks $$, just review for the sake of reviewing. I even revised my **** writing style, so the stories better now! oh, and I'm going to completely redo ch.1 to my new style, this way my story won't suck as bad. lol.

**P.S.:** sorry its late coming out, as I stated before, I've redone my writing style and hopefully for the better.

...

_17 years in the future..._

...

Soul society...

It changed after the war. Many of the common people of the closer districts to Seireitei moved as far as they could from the soul reapers, as to 'avoid corruption' as they said.

That only left these districts, as 'ghost towns' as one would put it. Very few stayed behind for various reasons.

It's been this way for nearly 17 years.

They lost most of their trust in soul reapers, hardly anyone considered becoming a shinigami nowadays. Only on rare occasions, like that which happened two years ago today, the thirteenth day of the sixth month, have any of the souls or select humans ever considered becoming associated with shinigami ever again.

These 6 are considered the next great heroes of both worlds... past and future... though they dont know it yet.

...

_Main Gate entrance to Seireitei..._

_..._

"Hey, ...Jidanbō, can you open the gate for us?" The giant looked to the boy who spoke, the squad leader, and nodded his approval. He's know these bunch of kids since they were little.

The young man reminded him so much of the boy's father, not only in his looks, but also in spirit, the only difference, was his hair color. He litteraly is the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba, but takes after Ichigo, his father, to much for anyones liking. He's also the leader of his small academy squad as well as the Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) specialist.

The boy's twin sister, she was a different story. Sure she and her brother share traits, their eyes, brown, their fathers' spirit, and even some personality from each other, but she was altogether _different_. She had brown hair, her brother and mother had black hair, and heck, her father had _orange_ hair. The only things she shared with her family were, the eyes, her fathers' spirit, and her mothers flair, if one wasn't careful they could mistake her for someone not related to the Kurosaki's. She is the 3rd-in-command as well as Kidō expert.

Kino, he is a surprising one. He is the eldest of the group, 17 and years old. He shares many traits with his parents. He has cappuccino skin, dark blond hair, and dark blue eyes. In a sense he is the incarnation of both his parents all down to one or two minor differences'. His fathers humor, looks, hair, imagination, and cunning, along with his mothers skin tone, style, and compassion. A very well mannered young man, though he does crack jokes from time to time, compared to his father and others his age. He is back-up, also the Hakuda (hand-to-hand) specialist.

The next young man, I'll give you one hint. Abarai. Courageous, daring, and ignorant. Just like his father in alot of ways, as well as his mother. He's a noble. Yet he is an idiotic teen who wishes to someday take over the family tradition of becoming captain of the 6th squad, just to flaunt it in his father's face, it truly shows whose son he is. He is 2nd in command as well as Hohō (agility) specialist.

Dominic, the only child of the group. He prefers to be called a man, though he is actually 10 years old. He is the most unique of the group, being the most mature and level-headed. His appearance is also unique, white hair with natural black tips, and brown eyes. He is the exception of the group, he doesn't look much like either of his parents instead of one or the other, much like his cousin Anarune. He is also very sarcastic, always serious, and is a natural leader much like Kaien, though he let his cousin become leader out of respect. He is the groups strategist.

Last but not least, is Tomi-ichi, The groups medic and the third to last Quincy, once again lending help to soul society, if only for Anarune and Kaien's sake. Yes, he is an Ishida, the son of Uryuu. He has his fathers hair, his mothers eyes, and both of their personalities, and yes, he is just like his mom when she was his age, always spacing out, and daydreaming crazy stuff.

"Hey, Kaien, how is your mother and father these days?" The giant spoke as he lifted the gate for them to enter Seireitei. "They're doing good, mom had the baby last month, his names' Hayden." Kaien answered amusedly. Jidanbō was a baby fanatic, he had never really seen one before till he saw little Kaien and Anarune when Ichigo brought them to Soul Society after they were born, as well as Kaien's two younger siblings, Chiaki and Horiki, or Kiki and Riki for short.

"Oh, really, when can I see him? Can you bring him along next time you come through?" he asked excitedly. "Sure, I'll check with mom when me and Ana head home, see ya later." replied Kaien as his group went through the gate.

_..._

_1st division headquarters,_

_meeting room_

_..._

Kaien's squad walks forward and stops behind the 1st division Captain.

"Captain Shigekuni, we defeated the low-class group of hollows outside of Karakura town." said Kaien bowing. "Thank you young Kaien and friends, we are greatful for you service,"replied the captain facing forward, "You academy graduation is tonight is it not?"

"Sir, yes, we all graduate tonight, excluding Tomi-ichi." Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, of the first division, then turned to look at each of them. "My congratulations to all of you." He then dismissed them. Before Kaien could step out the door, the captain called out, "Wait a minute young Kaien, if I could speak to you alone for a moment." Kaien told the others to head to the gate back to Karakura and wait for him.

"Yes, sir?" he asked as he walked up. He was curious, normally the captain would speak to he _and_ his group, for whatever was to be said, this was a first. "Have you heard of the 12th division?" Yep, this was definitely odd. "Yes sir, I have."

"And, are you aware of what this division does?" Kaien nodded. After receiving his answer the captain turned and motioned for Kaien to follow him. "Very good, you should understand this better then."

Now, Kaien was really confused. "Sir, what do you mean?" The captain motioned for him to sit, so he did. "As you know Division 12 conducts experiments to try to improve our society, this is half the reason I am telling you this." 'Half the reason?' thought Kaien confused and intrigued. "Sir, what does Division 12 have to do with me?"

"Quite a lot, i'm afraid. Your friends too." Sighed the Captain. Kaien could now see how weary he was, he started to look his age now. "Sir, explain please."

"Very well, Division 12 was working on a project to try to open another gate to the human world..." Sighed Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. "What's so bad about that?" wondered Kaien. The Captain laughed. "Nothing at all," his expression changed back to weariness, "only the new gate opened a rip in time instead, altering the timeline." Kaien now understood why he was weary, but still not what it had to do with him and his friends. "Sir, what does it have to do with me and the others?" The captain smiled, 'he is just like his mother when she was in the academy, always the sharp one...' his smile faltered 'the timelines already changing.' "The rip has opened up several times already, throughout Karakura, and has made major changes in history already." Kaien realized the captain was holding back the answer to his question, but why?

"That helps me understand some of what your telling me, but what about my question?" The captain sighed, there was no more reason to keep the answer back. "The reason this has so much to do with you and you friends, is because this rip has already alter you, your friends, and your parents past already." Kaien was speechless, he didn't know what to say, he felt it and knew the captain was right. Something had to be done. The captain beat him to it.

"I have authorized permission for you and your friends to enter the rip, go back to the past, and fix what you can of the damage that has been done, that is if you are up to it? I can send a more qualified squad to go and fix the damage if not..."

"Wait! I will take the mission, when do me and my friends leave?" Kaien asked, thoroughly confused, in awe, and terrified. "tomorrow morning if you so wish, bring the others tonight, after your graduation, and I will tell them of the news." the captain knew he would take the mission, he knew no one better. Another plus, no one would know them when they go back to the past, a definite advantage, or so he hopes. "How long will it last?" Kaien said. "Until when you think it is best finished." The captain replied, knowing it would last more than a few months.

"Thank you captain." bowed Kaien ask he stood to leave. The captain murmered "Good luck..." as he left.

Turning around in his chair, he sighed, sending a message to summon all Ichigo and all. He just hoped that he could give the news to their parents without many probles...

_..._

_Gate to Karakura_

_..._

The remainder of the group stood at the gate, waiting. "Oh come on! He's been gone for an hour," whined Taiki, as he looked at his watch, "Crap! I'm late for Halie's play! Mom is _**SO **_gonna kill me!" he cried as he crawled to a corner in the street and anime cried.

Everyone laughed at Taiki's antics, he always does this when he was late for something his mom makes him go to.

Kino looked up, and spotted Kaien walking their way. "Hey, Kaien, what took you so long?" then he spotted that Kaien was troubled. "What's up?" asked Kino loud enough for the others to hear. They all came over to Kaien, wondering whats wrong.

Kaien looked up and saw them all gathered around him with worried expressions on their faces. "Captain Shigekuni wants to meet with us after graduation, were going on a new mission." He said going from a whisper, to his normal voice. He was drained from learning all of the info, and the thought of going into the past, seeing ones own parents when they were your own age.

They thought it unusual for them to go straight to the captains office straight after graduation was over with, but dropped the subject none the less. So they parted ways saying their good-byes, heading to their own homes in Karakura.

...

**A.N.:** finally done after a week of working on this, dang this is my longest chapter ever, nearly 2,000 words i'd say, vote on my pole people, and **REVEIW!!!!!!**


End file.
